vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.! VHS 2004
FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Opening Previews *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *Aloha Scooby-Doo! *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars *New York Minute *Top Cat: The Complete Series/Classic Animation Collection *The Polar Express Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * Castle Rock Entertainment - A TimeWarner Company Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * "Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.!" * Produced in Association with: Castle Rock Entertainment * Executive Producer: Sander Schwartz * Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Associate Producer: Haven Alexander * Casting & Voice Direction: Jamie Simone * Music by: Randall Crissman * Editor: Susan Edmunson * Written by: Adam Scheinman & Andrew Scheinman * Sequence Directors: Guy Vasilovich, Dan Fausett, Scott Heming * Produced and Directed by: Ron Myrick Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Ahmed Best as Louis Booker ** Josh Keaton as Charlie Carbone ** Jeff Bennett as Jackie Legs ** Kath Soucie as Jessie ** Jim Ward as Outback Ollie ** Phil LaMarr as Mikey and Rico ** Keith Diamond as Ronald ** and Obba Bababtunde as Chief Ankamuti * Additional Voices by: ** Carlos Alazraqui as Dude #1 ** Jeff Bennett as Lounge Singer ** Keith Diamond as Killer Putulski ** Jeannie Elia sas Eldelry Woman ** Dorian Harewood as Lead Agent ** Jess Harnell as Dude #2 ** Wendee Lee as Limo Girl ** Kath Soucie as Mrs. Sperling * Assistant Production Manager: Kyle Jolly * Animation Timing Supervisor: Brenda Piluso * Animation Timing Directors: Barbara Dourmashkin-Case, Jeffrey Gatrall, M.R. May, Karen Peterson, Kevin Petrilak, Swinton O. Scott III, Tom Tataranowicz, Robert Taylor, Bill Wolf * Lip Sync: Erik Jan Peterson * Storyboard: Roy Burdine, Kathy Carr, Curtis Cim, Shannon Eric Denton, Frank Gomez, T.J. House, Caroline Hu, Lane Lueras, Steven Lyons, Linda Miller, Rhoydon T. Shishido, Clint Taylor * Storyboard Clean-Up: Roy Allen Smith, Jason R. Hanks, Liticia Lightwater, Ted J. Manalac * Character Design: Ginny Hawes, Dave Kupczyk, Thomas Perkins * Character Clean-Up: Susan Crossley, Karenia S. Kaminski, Michele Secilia * Prop Design: Eric N. Clark, Lance Falk, Jairo Lizarazu * Background Key Design: Marina Levikova, Gary W. Montalbano, Simon Rodgers, Chris Tsirgiotis * Background Paint: Chris Duncan, Charles E. Pickens, Jesse Silver, Rozalina Tchouchev * Animatic: Justin Schultz * Animation Coordinators: John Diaz, Jason Wyatt * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susie Burke, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Director of Ink & Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Stylist: Annie Leavitt * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg * Animation Services: Starburst Animation Co., Ltd. * Supervising Director: Younggil (Gil) Lee * Animation Directors: Mark Allen, Jongcheol Baik, Hyoseok Go, John Han, Sahak Hong, Jonchan Jeong, Jeonggon Kim, Shinseok Kim, Soojong Lee, Changgun Noh, Seunghoon Yang, Chunyong Yoo * Layout Artists: Sangcheol Ahn, Myeongin Gang, Yongguk Heo, Doohyeok Kim, Jongdae Lim, Gwangseok Lee, Younghwan Lee, Beomwoo Nam, Heungsun Oh * Key Animation: Yonghwan Cho, Kirkyong Choi, Jeongguk Choi, Seongsik Chu, Ikseok Go, Gwangmin Gu, Yoonmi Han, Seungho Jeon, Daeil Kang, Byunghwee Kim, Jonghyeon Kim, Junseok Kim, Jaedong Lee, Jaegwan Lee, Kyeongnam Lee, Youngmee Lee, Jongman Lim, Haewon Park, Seongjun Seo, Seungsik Yang, Okseok Yoon * Model Checkers: Kyeonghyun Baik, Jun Heo, Jim Jeong, Okyoon Ju, Yoonha Kim, Yoonhee Kim, Youngran Kim, Sumi Lee, Sanghee Park * Assistant Animation: Kyeongsook Cheon, Jeongmin Kang, Wonjae Lee, Jeonggah Oh * Final Checkers: Hyunjeong Chp, Jiyoung Yoon * Retake Supervision: Injoon Choi * Colored Backgrounds: Boyeol Choi, Eunjeong Choi, Sunjin Choi, Jisun Hong, Chunhee Kim, Kyunggi Kim, Taehyun Kim, Yongjeong Kim, Kyeongna Lee, Gwansik Park, Yeonhwa Shin * Ink & Paint: Yeonwook Jeong, Jeonwon Ji, Sookja Jo, Heesoo Kim, Hyeonju Kim, Songi Kim, Hyeonhee Lee, Inkyeong Park, Kyeongah Park, Mikyeong Seo, Jeongsil Yu * Scanning: Jisun Kim, Miyong Kim * Composite: Eunhye Go, Byeonggwan Jeong, Seonghwan Jo, Jincheon Kim, Woomin Na, Yoonchan Shim * Editor: Seongguk Kim * 3D Animation: Jaepil Choi, Yongsik Choi, Taeyeon Jeong, Jinhee Kim, Myeonghwa Kim, Yoonhwe Kim, Namguk Lee, Bonggyun Oh, Joonseok Park, Jeongwon Shin, Younggwan Yu * Executive Production Director: Kilsoo Suh * Senior Production Manager: Jaeho Ahn * Assistant Production Managers: Hakseong Kim, Myeonsoo Kim * Production Staff: Wonsik Choi, Dongjin Seo * Production Coordinator: Narae Kim * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Recording Machine Operators: Michele Beeson, Jeff O. Collins, Preston Oliver * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kerry Brody, Kelly Ann Foley, Mike Garicia, Mark Keefer, Chuck Smith * Sound Reading: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas * Assistant Editor: Myra Owyang * Recording Faciliy: Warner Bros. Animation * ADR Recording Facility: Studiopolis, Inc. * ADR Engineer: Eric Lewi8s * ADR 2nd Engineer: Sean Kelley * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Salami Studios, LLC. * Sound Supervision: Gary Falcone, Joe Pizzulo * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Paul Menichini, M.P.S.E. * Re-Recording Mixers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Ernie Sheesley * Foley Mixer: Jeffrey Kettle * Foley Artist: Sanaa Cannella * Visual Effects: Azariah Owens * Additional Music by: John Zuker, Steve Hopkins * Songs ** "Party Hoppin'" *** Written by: Randall Crissman & Robert Patrick Benedict *** Performed by: Robert Patrick Benedict ** "I OnlyHave Eyes for You" *** Written by: Al Dublin & Harry Warren *** Performed by: Jeff bennett ** "Fire" *** Written by: R. Middlebrooks, J. Williams, M. Jones, L. onner, C. Satchell, W. Beck, M. Pierce *** Performed by: The Ohio Players *** Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group *** Under License from Universal Music Enterprises ** "Mama Sid You Knock Out:" *** Written by: George Clinton Jr., Willaim Earl Collins, Gregorry E. Jacobs, James Louis McCants, Leroy McCants, Walter Morrison, Sly Stewart, James Todd Smith & Marion Lu'ree Williams *** Produced by:,Max Hpisse fpr tje Scpre *** Performed by: Jeff Bennet and Bizarre of D12 *** Bizarre appears Courtesy of Shady Intercope Records ** "C'mon and Swim" *** Written by: Thomas P. Coman and Sylvester Stewart *** Perofrme dby: Bobby Freeman *** Courtesy of Dominion Entertainment Inc. *** By arrangmenet with Nola Leonelace Music Services ** "The Outback" *** Written by: The Score *** Produced by: Max Gousse for The Score *** Performed by: Lil J *** Courtesy of Maybach Records ** "We Keep It Jump'n" *** Written by: The Score *** Produced by: Max Gousse for The Score *** Performed by" Sixx John ** "Jungle Song" *** Written and Performed by: The Score *** Produced by: Max Gosuse for The Score * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Business & Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Debi Dean, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Production Administration: Megan Casey, Rebecca George, Jacqueline Olsommer, Alyson Ruppel, Amy E. Wagner, Thommy Wojcjechowski * Shipping: Jim Moore, Chase Rodhers * Production Accounting: Athena Christanakis, june Kuwatani * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan * Production Management: Andy Lewis * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of: I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.O. * ©2004 Warmer Bros, Entertainment - All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * Warner Bros. Animation - www.warnerbros.com Category:Kangaroo Jack Category:VHS Category:2004 Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Castle Rock Entertainment